


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-5

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-5

※

「學沇?學沇尼先起來了。」

車學沇睜開眼時眼前是鄭澤運放大的臉，看了下四周的景象是在車裡，啊、對了鄭澤運說要載他回家來著，在車學沇晃神的時後鄭澤運彎腰伸長了手幫對方解開安全帶、拍了下車學沇的頭讓他下車，接著自己轉身拉開後座把放在後頭兩人的包都拿出來背到肩上。

車學沇恍恍惚惚的抱著熊娃娃下了車，看了看四周卻不是他家附近，好像還是個停車場，鄭澤運在他下車後關上車門鎖好了車子，轉身讓他跟上，車學沇這才回過神小跑了兩步走到鄭澤運身旁連忙問到:「這是哪?」

「我家，我自己搬出來後你沒來過吧。」側過頭鄭澤運自然而然的回到，沒半點不對勁。

「為什麼帶我來這?」車學沇純粹是有些意外，他以為鄭澤運是要送他回家才是，而且被成員們嫌棄慣了這樣住動讓自己去他家裡還真有些不習慣，。

「離咖啡店比較近，反正也有客房你住一晚也不礙事，衣服先換我的就行了你身上的洗一洗、我那有烘乾機。」鄭澤運一邊說著一邊來到電梯前按下按鈕，其實還有很大一部分是他看車學沇面色這麼差，要是晚上真不舒服也好有個照應，他回頭看著一臉不知所措的車學沇挑了個眉說道:「你不願意來?」

「不…不是。」 突然被這麼一問車學沇更加不曉得該如何是好，最後只好搖搖頭，他怎麼可能不願意，弟弟、成員們只要親近他車學沇總是開心不已的，只是不習慣……不習慣而已。

「那上來吧。」鄭澤運這麼說著時電梯門正好打開了，他按著門讓車學沇先進去後跟著進了電梯按下樓層。

「澤運……不是很忙嗎最近。」電梯裡車學沇手裡下意識捏著熊抱枕的手，低著頭隨意的問到，鄭澤運行程應該不少的，就算沒節目也可能有練習排程他擔心耽誤到對方時間:「……沒關係嗎?」

「早排開了，之前就跟你約了今天不是嗎?」鄭澤運說著電梯達到指定的樓層打開門、按著開門扭示意著車學沇先出去，而後他才跟上帶著對方到家門口用指紋解鎖後推開門，不過剛準備踏進去又停下腳步回過頭，這到是讓在後頭的車學沇差點撞上。

「怎麼了?」後退了一步車學沇眨了眨眼，只見鄭澤運轉過身在門上的指紋鎖上按了幾個按鍵後拉起他的右手讓他伸出食指，車學沇莫名其妙的伸出指頭接著就被鄭澤運拉去按在門鎖感應的地方，過了幾秒便傳出了聲設定完成的機械聲:「你幹嘛啊?」

「給你設定一下，以後才用不著我麻煩開門。」鄭澤運自然而然的說著，轉身先走了進去，在玄關脫了鞋踏進房時發現車學沇還站在外頭皺了下眉頭，直接踩著襪子踏回璇關一把扯過對方的手臂把人拉進來關上門。

「隨便坐吧，喝牛奶行吧?我這沒香蕉牛奶。」鄭澤運走到客廳把兩人的背包隨意的放到沙發上，打開室內的空調後往廚房走去。

「啊……都行。」轉頭只看見鄭澤運離去的背影，車學沇環視了下四周房子乾乾淨淨的沒太多東西，是剛般家不久的樣子，他抱著手裡的東西坐上沙發，心底冒出了一個自己不可置信的想法。

他要告訴鄭澤運嗎……說自己其實是個OMEGA。

不......就算告訴他了又能怎樣，只不過是讓他知道自己是個淫亂下賤的貨色，就算知道ALPHA更容易被OMEGA吸引，他寧願自己一輩子在鄭澤運心裡就是個老是纏著他又煩又黏人BETA。

「又發呆?」鄭澤運的聲音突然響起，車學沇因為思想早不知道飄到哪兒去才連對方的腳步聲都沒聽見，車學沇一抬起頭看著鄭澤運手裡拿著東西放到桌上接著在他對面坐下:「你的牛奶，我還找到了冰淇淋。」

鄭澤運說著把馬克杯和一碗香草冰淇淋推到車學沇面前，車學沇到了聲謝，在鄭澤運的注視下因為尷尬的氣氛轉了下眼精，趕緊拿起馬克杯湊到嘴邊。

「在家裡你帽子就拿下來吧。」看著車學沇許久鄭澤運脫口出這麼句話，在對方還沒反應過來時直接伸手捏住對方的帽緣把帽子抽了起來。

「啊……」車學沇這才反應過來空出一隻手想壓住帽子，不過鄭澤運早先了一步把他的帽子拎走還用指尖轉了轉後才放到一旁，他按著自己比起先前過生日時已經長了不少的頭髮有點不知所措，但如果這時後他的反應太激烈反而顯得奇怪，所以他只好祈禱鄭澤運不會有什麼感覺。

「唔…你頭髮長了。」放下帽子後鄭澤運回過頭來看向對面的人，總覺得哪裡不太一樣，看了看發覺是頭髮又長了一些:「沒關係嗎?不會檢查?」

「因…因為最近很忙就一直沒剪，沒關係的。」車學沇扯了下嘴角撥了撥後腦被帽子壓了一天的頭髮，接著趕緊低下頭又咬上杯緣喝著牛奶裝忙好讓自己不用開口。

「是嗎?我看你很久沒演出了。」鄭澤運眨了眨眼拿起自己那份冰淇淋吃了一口隨口說道。

「…是軍營內部的工作……頭髮之後就會剪短的…之後。」但是、這個之後也不曉得是什麼時後，車學沇勉強笑了下，工作、說出這種話連他自己都覺得可笑，自己居然把張開腿讓人上比喻為了工作。

他們喜歡扯他的頭髮，在很多時後都喜歡、要把他拖去哪個地方時，或者乾脆是在強暴他的時後從後面扯著他頭髮強迫他抬起頭，自從他們發現這個樂趣後有人提出讓他頭髮先別剪了，留長點更容易抓不是嗎，有了上級的包庇也沒人會說話。

「……冰淇淋不吃嗎?」車學沇手裡的牛奶已經喝空了還一直含著杯緣，見那人又有要開始神遊的模樣，鄭澤運推了下車學沇面前那碗冰淇淋，但車學沇似乎真又晃神了，鄭澤運瞇了下眼伸手一下子抽掉車學沇手裡的馬克杯，在對方堂皇的時刻自主的挖了一勺冰淇淋塞進車學沇嘴裡，不過這突如其來的動作倒是讓冰淇淋沾上車學沇唇邊，對方有些驚訝的抬起頭，嘴角一塊的冰淇淋漬順著引力留下，在搭配上剛才喝的牛奶嘴邊也染了圈白，讓鄭澤運忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來把手裡的湯勺放回碗裡。

「怎…怎麼了?」看鄭澤運突然自己笑的抽氣的模樣車學沇眨了眨眼，摸了下自己臉頰。

「沒…沒有，你自己看。」鄭澤運笑的彎腰抹了下眼角的淚、從茶几下的抽屜裡撈出一個小鏡子舉到車學沇面前一邊開口:「你這樣好像聖誕……」

“你簡直像個母狗啊。”

「啪!」一聲玻璃碎裂的聲音讓鄭澤運愣在原地，手甚至還舉在半空中，一時之間沒反應過來，回頭一看自己手裡剛才拿的鏡子被打落到一邊摔在地上，再回過頭看車學沇表情似乎也是嚇著了。

車學沇揮開鏡子的手也和鄭澤運一樣還舉在半空中，看著對方錯愕的眼神才驚覺自己壞了事，他連忙收回手蜷縮到胸前不曉得該用什麼理由搪塞，一看到鏡子裡自己臉上染的牛奶漬和沾到的冰淇淋順著嘴角滑下，交錯重疊的記憶就這麼爬上腦門，一瞬間他像是看見影片裡面臉上掛滿男人精液的自己。

看著車學沇不斷轉動的瞳孔鄭澤運慢慢放下手扶著膝蓋起身，走到一旁蹲下撿起被車學沇打飛的鏡子，幸好只是碎了幾塊，他從茶几下拿了幾張之前被塞在車上的宣傳單把碎掉的鏡子包起來扔到垃圾桶。

回過頭來看著沙發上的人還是維持著一樣的姿勢捏著手微微蜷縮著也不往他的方向看一眼。鄭澤運嘆了口氣，車學沇的舉動真的太反常，平時最開的起玩笑的人不可能因為這點小事生氣。

另一邊車學沇也是不知道該怎麼辦，這樣無緣無故的摔東西他自己想想都覺得莫名其妙，鄭澤運今天一路關心著他卻被自己這樣對待，說不定會發脾氣吧……車學沇這樣想著時突然手腕被人捉住，他反射性的閉緊雙眼，而後卻只聽到鄭澤運細細的嗓音:「沒受傷吧?」

車學沇抬起頭，眼前的人握著他的手腕左右翻轉看了看，在對方打算拉起他的袖子時連忙抽回手搖了搖頭，鄭澤運看著他露出有些無奈的表情，在他面前蹲下來從桌上抽了兩張面紙，故意用了些力把車學沇嘴邊的牛奶漬和冰淇淋擦乾淨後扔到垃圾桶，接著捏著車學沇的臉頰扯了兩下在車學沇皺起眉頭的時後開口:「你怎麼了?告訴我。」

車學沇呆呆的盯了鄭澤運的眼精，他吸了吸鼻子又閩了唇，嘴巴一開一闔的猶豫著，有那麼一瞬間他是真的很想全部告訴鄭澤運，想讓他救救自己，他快受不了了、真的像要死了一般。

「沒有......我沒事，剛剛…因為好像有小蟲子所以揮了一下……沒想到太大力…抱歉澤運。」最終車學沇卻聽到自己口中講出這種可笑的謊言，告訴鄭澤運又有什麼用，就算說了也改變不了他被數不清的人上過，就算說了那些被拍下來的影片還是在，就算說了影片裡面像狗一樣趴在地上喊著主人的還是他，說了只不過是多一個人看見他下賤的模樣。

他不要、他那付樣子，最不想讓誰看到的話，那一定是鄭澤運。

又一次被拒絕的鄭澤運閉上眼深深的吸了口氣，其實心裡有些悶氣對於車學沇不信任他這一點，但他又不能對自己也不曉得該怎麼辦的人發脾氣，嘆了口氣他按住車學沇的肩膀用力捏了捏，接著把人拉進揉了下對方的頭髮又用力拍了幾下背開口:「我、是你的平生知己啊，你可以多依靠我一些。」

語閉、車學沇明顯顫抖了一下，鄭澤運鬆開手來扶著對方的肩膀站起身，不打算繼續勉強對方，想著先收拾一下客房給人使用，不過還沒踏出幾步便聽見後方傳來的腳步聲，接著腰間被一雙手摟住，車學沇低著頭埋在他的後背，即使背對著對方也能感受到身後的人不安發抖的情緒。

鄭澤運拉開腰間環住自己的雙手，轉過身來握住車學沇纖細的手腕，看著那人眼下的黑眼圈讓人有些心疼，他皺了皺眉頭，終於忍不住問到:「學沇你是不是在軍隊被別人欺負了?」

「沒有……」

「那你這是怎麼了?你什麼都不說要我怎麼辦?」鄭澤運本來性子就比較急，這樣子磨機弄的他是又擔心又著急，他甩開車學沇的手腕往後撥了下自己的頭髮按著頭，要不是看車學沇病懨懨的樣子早跟他發脾氣了。

「可以…再讓我抱一下嗎?」打斷的鄭澤運的話，車學沇抬手拉了下鄭澤運的衣擺低著頭小聲的請求:「一下下就好。」

鄭澤運是真費了很大的力氣才忍下來，看車學沇這付模樣又有些於心不忍，他們認識那麼久車學沇當然也是有過低落的時後，但像今天一樣死活不肯說有什麼煩惱到是第一次，又是嘆了口氣鄭澤運無奈的張開手。

得到了允許車學沇才小心翼翼的湊了上去摟住對方，他把下巴跨到鄭澤運的肩膀上側過頭把臉埋到對方頸窩，像是絲毫不擔心後頸的線體就這樣靠近一個ALPHA，事實上車學沇是存著那麼一點心思的，如果鄭澤運發現一絲不對勁的話就和他坦白一切，但是鄭澤運就這麼靜靜的讓他摟著，時鐘慢慢的走著，等到車學沇覺得足夠了釋懷的在鄭澤運看不見的角度苦笑了下鬆開手。

「謝謝你澤運…我好多了。」

沒人能夠救你……誰也救不了你。

「我幫你準備衣服，你今天早點休息，明天一早我再送你回去。」抬手順了順車學沇的頭髮鄭澤運拍著車學沇的肩膀對他說道，車學沇笑著對他說著麻煩他了，樣子似乎是精神了些。

整頓過後車學沇還蹦蹦跳跳的穿著他的睡衣跑出來撈起沙發上那隻熊說要抱著它睡，鄭澤運笑了下說著隨便他，反正說給他了，車學沇就抱著那娃娃鑽回了客房。

鄭澤運笑著看人關上房門，估算著明天什麼幾點要去叫對方起來，他想或許自己可以早點起來先做個早餐再叫對方，這麼打算好了鄭澤運也回房做起自己的事。

※

但是鄭澤運卻沒有料到，隔天他起了一早弄了幾個最近研發出來的自信料理，擺好盤後去敲了敲車學沇的房門才想跟對方擺顯一下自己的廚藝，敲了敲房門卻始終無人達應，起初他還以為車學沇是真的累的沒聽見他的敲門聲，便直接推開房門打算叫人起床。

「學沇啊起來了，吃完早飯我送你回……學沇?」

看著空蕩蕩的臥房鄭澤運轉了轉頭沒看見半個人影，走上前發現自己的睡衣被折的好好的放在床上，他回過頭走到客廳昨天放在沙放上車學沇的背包已經不見了，他又走到玄關處一看確認了鞋子沒有在，昨天不是才說好自己要送他的，怎麼要走也不打聲招呼。

鄭澤運皺起眉頭一邊想著一邊往房間的方向走去打算打電話問個清楚，經過客房時順手想把門帶上，不過這一看卻讓他看見床上有個他在意的東西，推開房門鄭澤運慢慢走到床邊彎腰拿起床面上的布偶抱枕，材質柔軟的熊熊布偶從他抓取的部位彎折下來。

不是說……要我送給你的嗎。

TBC


End file.
